Uub Jr.
'''Uub Jr. '''was the official role-play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He's the son of Uub. __TOC__ Background Uub Jr. is the son of Uub, he was trained by his father and the other Z-fighters as a child and he surpassed all of them by adulthood. The reason why he's alive after such a long time is because during one fateful day, an ancient Maikoshin escaped the confinement of the Demon Realm. This Maikoshin left the Demon Realm and attacked the entire Universe, the Supreme Kais were powerless to stop him and so was the Z-fighters due to old age. So only Uub Jr. could fight against the threat, once he had engaged in battle with the Maikoshin, although able to put up a good fight, he was ultimately unable to defeat it. So Uub Jr. and the Kaoishins came up with a plan, to seal the Maikoshin away in The Realm of Confinement, a place where you don't age, however the Maikoshin would be powerful enough to break free, so someone would have to sacrifice themselves and hold the Maikoshin at bay within the other dimension. Uub Jr. volunteered and the plan went underway, in the end Uub Jr. and the Maikoshin were both sealed in the realm. However, after over 250 years passed, Uub Jr. slaughtered the Maikoshin and the seal placed on the dimension was shattered. He left the realm, returned to earth, and joined the Lookout Crew. Personality Uub Jr. is usually calm, collected, quiet, tactical, and peaceful. He usually trains, meditates, and eats all day. However, whenever the Earth is threatened by a foe, his personality changes and he becomes a cold-blooded merciless killer. Appearance Uub Jr. looks pretty exactly like his father Uub, he is the spitting image of him. Except his appearance is slightly different, he has far longer hair, he has a larger muscle mass, he is extremely tall, he wears the Majin uniform with slight changes to the design, and the belt no longer has an "M" but a "U" instead. Techniques & Special Abilities Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Energy Shield *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Finger Beam *Vanishing Beam *Gack! *Mad Kill Spike *Buu Rocket *Assault Rain *Planet Burst *Dual Planet Burst *Ultimate Planet Burst *Kaio-ken Special Abilities *Infinite Ki and Stamina *Instantaneous Movement *Instant Learning *Body Manipulation *Regeneration *Cloning *Magic Materialization *Chocolate Beam *Telekinesis *Telepathy Stats Strength Uub Jr.'s physical strength is immense, he is capable of lifting mountains, countries, continents, moons, and even planets with his bare hands. Durability Uub Jr.'s durability and endurance is incredible, he can withstand temperatures as hot as the center of the Sun, and as cold as Pluto. He's able to easily tank planetary explosions effortlessly and the cold vacuum of space has no effect on him, as he doesn't need oxygen to survive. On top of that, it is very difficult to defeat him and kill him. As he can fully regenerate from any attack, and he has unlimited ki and stamina. Meaning that he never gets tired and runs out of ki. On top of that he can make clones of himself and fully manipulate his bodies size and shape. Speed Uub Jr.'s is capable of flying and fighting faster then the speed of light itself. He can easily fly around the entire solar system within less then 1 minute. Normal Battles *Uub Jr. (Normal) defeated Ferix. Arc Battles Reaper Saga *Uub Jr. and The Lookout Crew vs. Paradox, Ethan, and Hulu. *Uub Jr. and The Lookout Crew vs. Slan. Zion's Attack *Uub Jr. and The Lookout Crew vs. Zion. There was no winner. List of Deaths *Uub Jr. used self-destruction on himself, Zion, and destroyed the Demon Realm entirely. He currently resides in Otherworld with his friends and family. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Majin Category:Lookout Crew Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II